memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Mirror Raza conflict/Chapter Two
The MCS Murakami fires at the Raza hitting the forward shield bubble making it flicker. On the bridge red lights are flashing and Marcus looks at the console. Shields down to 67% damage to main power couplings, we've lost the FTL drive Marcus reports as the ship takes another hit from the Murakami. Portia activates the com. Wendy how long until we have FTL? Portia says as she activates the com. 10 minutes maybe longer Wendy says over the com. Tash looks at her console and turns to Portia. We're being hailed by the Murakami it's Commander Weir Tash says as she looks at her. Portia nods. She brings the hail on the viewer. Portia your ship is badly damaged and FTL disabled, surrender or be destroyed Commander Weir says on the viewer. Portia looks at the viewer. No we'll not surrender Portia says as she looks at the viewer. The transmission ends and Typhuss is beamed off the ship, and beams aboard the Murakami as guards aim their weapons at him. Welcome aboard the MCS Murakami Typhuss Commander Weir says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Elizabeth, thanks for the rescue says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Weir. She looks at the conn officer. Set course for outpost 22 full speed Commander Weir says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the conn. The Murakami leaps into FTL. In the primary universe the Crusade approaches DS9 II and then the wormhole. On the bridge Captain Lochely goes to her chair and looks at Lieutenant Bryant. Lieutenant red alert ready weapons and load the forward launchers and have fighters on standby, helm take us into the wormhole and activate the device Captain Lochely says as she looks at the viewer. He nods and activates the engines. The Crusade enters the wormhole, meanwhile the Murakami is traveling to outpost 22 as Typhuss looks at Weir. You all right Typhuss? Elizabeth says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm fine, but shouldn't you be taking me home says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. She looks at him. We can't the remnants of the Alliance is still guarding the wormhole we can't get through it Commander Weir says as she looks at him. Typhuss mentions his friends in the primary universe. My friends will come looking for me says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. She looks at him. Yeah we know about your friends we took the database of Terok Nor when it was destroyed and it had the sensor images of a shuttlecraft and two passengers a Bajoran and a Terran Weir says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I can find my own way home just give me a shuttle and I will be on my way says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. She looks at him. No I can't risk that you'll be our guest at the outpost and when we can determine that it's safe we'll release you but not now relax Typhuss you've been through a lot Weir says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. All right I will, I will stay with you for the time being says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. The Murakami approaches the outpost and docks with it. Meanwhile the Crusade is at impulse searching for the Admiral. We're following the ion trail of the ship that took the Admiral ma'am Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at the operations console. She looks at her then turns to Lieutenant Mitchell at the helm. Mr. Mitchell take us to that ion trail Captain Lochely says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the helm console. The Crusade changes course to pursuit the unknown vessel that took the Admiral. In the outpost command center Weir looks at the holo-table and it shows the image of the Crusade. We picked this up along our perimeter Commander Weir says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. That's the USS Crusade, a Federation starship says Typhuss as he looks at Weir. The base Commander looks at the schematics of the Crusade and looks at Typhuss. She's a warship I'm dispatching the Murakami to intercept her the base Commander says as he looks at Commander Weir. Typhuss looks at him. The hell you won't, don't they are here to take me home, they didn't come here to start a fight says Typhuss as he looks at the base Commander and Commander Weir. Base Commander nods at her. Weir leaves for the docking port as Typhuss follows close behind her. I know their your friends but we're seen that ship before in our universe it took out an entire fleet of our ships, and I can't disobey his orders that would mean my certain death Commander Weir says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its not the same ship, its different, I'm sorry I can't let you do that says Typhuss as he looks at Weir then takes out a type 1 phaser and points it at her. Weir flips Typhuss over her shoulder and takes the phaser out of his hand and points it at him and sets it to kill. I've got my orders now move it to the docking port Weir says as she looks at him. He walks to the docking port. You don't have to do this says Typhuss as he is walking. What if I disable her weapons and engines not destroy Weir says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and is ok with it. I think I would be ok with that says Typhuss as he looks at Weir.